


Tiny-Jutsu

by megyal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-12 02:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/119997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megyal/pseuds/megyal





	Tiny-Jutsu

Iruka poked at the tiny, limp body sprawled across the top of the kotatsu. The miniature Copy-nin waved one hand lazily and rolled onto his side.

"You need to get out of my place," Iruka hissed. "Go get this Tiny-Jutsu sorted out and leave me alone."

"Maa, sensei," Kakashi said in a very small voice; Iruka had no idea one could drawl and sound as squeaky as a mouse at the same time. "I feel you are the only one who will care for me while I am, uh, incapacitated."

"Just cancel the jutsu!" Iruka yelled at him and the force of his shout rolled Kakashi right to the opposite edge of the table. Iruka was over there in a flash, goodness, cupping his hands so that Kakashi landed safely in his palms.

"See!" Kakashi trilled and snuggled against Iruka's fingers. "You'll take care of me."

Iruka sighed, quelled the urge to squeeze this tiny asshole, and went to find some kind of handkerchief to cover him as he slept.


End file.
